


Let me tell you about my best friend

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Happy times, Just Dudes Being Dudes, not sure what else, will update this as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: Series of One Shots about random every day stuff that happens/happened with the Bros-- I'll add to this description as I go along :]1- Prompto and Noctis' first highschool dance2- Ignis catches Gladio smoking3- Prompto writes about his hero4- Noctis and Iris hang outNot good with summaries but umm, expect fluffy things!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! 
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story :D. I felt like writing something happier and more innocent so here this is. I may build off of this work and just make a bunch of one shots so please stick with me if you like <3

_So bright._ Noctis tried to block the sun out with his hand but the heat still overwhelmed him. The prince, dressed in all black as usual, trailed behind his best friend going from shop to shop along Insomnia’s most popular strip mall. ‘The land of one armed people’ as Gladio called it, referring to how everyone either had a drink in their hand or a poodle under their arm. _Umbra would ditch me if I brought him here,_ Noctis thought. 

 

“It’s soooo hot.” 

 

“Then lose the jacket buddy!” Prompto looked back to smile at his friend. Taking Noctis’ hand he pulled him forward. “Come on, the dance is tomorrow and we don’t have anything to wear yet. Aren’t you excited?”

 

Prompto’s eyes twinkled with anticipation. Noctis couldn’t bear to snap at him even if he was tired, bored, and frustrated. “Prom, we’ve been shopping for 6 hours…”

 

“Just a few more stores!” 

 

Noctis willingly let the blonde pull him along. 

 

\--------------------

 

Prompto ravaged Noctis’ closet trying to dress the prince and add to his own outfit. When Ignis stepped into the royal chambers he was immediately reminded of his OCD. 

 

“What in the Six is going on?!” Ignis took off his loafers not wanting to sully the presumably clean clothes that were on the floor. He picked up everything along his path from the entryway to his highness’ bed where Noctis sat, half naked. 

 

“The dance is tomorrow and we have nothing to wear,” Noctis said unenthused. 

 

“The dance is tomorrow and we don’t know what to _wearrr_ ,” whined Prompto. He stepped out of the closet donning tight pants, a vest over his bare chest, and an ascot (at least that’s what Ignis thought it was). The advisor was mortified and couldn’t hide his expression. “This is that bad? I kind of thought I had it this time?” Prompto shrugged. 

 

Gladio walked in all smiles totally oblivious to what he walked in on. 

 

“Whoa Prom, looking good!” 

 

Ignis shot Gladio a death stare cold enough to rival Shiva herself. 

 

“Uhhhhh, I mean….w-whuuut. That does NOT look g-good….at all.” Gladio tried to shrink against the wall, as if his muscles would let him. 

“Prompto, into the closet this instant!” Ignis ordered. Operation: Makeover had commenced.

 

Noctis laughed and laid down on his bed awaiting his turn. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Finally, the day had come. 

 

With Ignis’ fashion advice Noctis was sporting all black: a crisp v-neck shirt under a mid-length black cardigan, black pants with even blacker pinstriping, a brand name monogrammed belt, and some red bottomed oxfords. Ignis had suggested some clear indoor sunglasses but Noctis kept them hanging from the V of his shirt. 

 

Ignis had gone in a totally different direction with Prompto and rightfully so, given his personality was much different than the prince. Prompto wore a baby blue button up with a faint print that he wore half buttoned. A light gray vest over, dark denim pants, and more dressed up sneakers. He tied a silk black scarf to his bicep as an extra accessory in addition to a newer watch and beaded bracelets. 

 

“Are you going to ask anyone to dance Noct? I’m sure all the girls dressed up for you!” Prompto squealed, unable to sit still in the Regalia. 

 

“Dancing really isn’t my thing and I don’t really talk to the girls.” Noctis didn’t speak of it but inside he was overjoyed. When he told the king he was going to his school dance his father had patted him on the back and praised him profusely for finally taking an interest in a social activity. King Regis had sat him down, shared a story of his first dance, and given him the best fatherly advice he could give: don’t be nervous, show them what the Lucis line can do on the dance floor, and have fun. Noctis didn’t take the dance seriously at first but when he saw how happy it made his dad he started looking forward to it. 

 

“Everybody out,” Gladio commanded. He and Ignis were to be chaperones yet seeing how they were old enough to attend the high school it didn’t really make sense. King Regis ordered them as chaperones (instead of bodyguards) and the school didn’t fight it. But they weren’t going to waste their time monitoring punch bowls. The two were purely there for their own entertainment. Gladio couldn’t wait to see all the potential blackmail material they’d stumble across tonight. For extra assurance he even brought Prompto’s camera. Of course Ignis had pitched it to Prompto as ‘capturing the most memorable moments of their youth’ which made Prompto’s eyes glaze over in awe and he readily handed it over. 

 

As the boys stepped out of their car all eyes were on them. People began whispering and moving back to let them pass. Prompto was so hyped. 

 

“The gym looks way better at night!” His smile beamed as he took in the flickering lights, cheap streamers, and rumbling of bass that resonated through the floorboards. A few people from class approached him and he made small talk while Noctis stood loyally at his side nodding occasionally to seem interested but saying nothing.

 

“Prince Noctis?” A sweet voice cut through the air. Noctis and Prompto immediately recognized her as the captain of the volleyball team, a senior, one of the most popular girls in school. Prompto’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her legs in a sleek burgundy mini dress. 

 

Noctis cleared his throat while Gladio nudged Ignis far in the distance. “Oh hi. Do I know you?” Prompto groaned silently. He knew his best friend was bad with people but he had to have more common sense when there was a girl this pretty in front of him. 

 

The girl giggled. “No, actually I don’t think we’ve ever met.” She introduced herself and after a handshake she stepped in a bit closer. “Would you like to dance?” 

 

Noctis’ eyes darted from Prompto to Ignis then to Gladio then to the girl. EDM music blasted, something that sounded more like video game background music than something he could really move to. 

 

“Thanks but I don’t really dance,” Noctis shook his head. His best friend stood in shock as the girl politely accepted her rejection and walked away. 

 

“What were you thinking turning her down? You could’ve been all ‘I don’t dance but you can teach me’ or something like that!” The blonde sighed in disbelief. 

 

Across the way Gladio and Ignis were fighting their own battle. A crowd of girls had approached them and once Ignis had replied that they attended a private school to prepare them to support the next king of Lucis all the girls audibly swooned and clung to them. Prompto caught sight of the attention they garnered and began to feel slightly disappointed. Noctis noticed the sudden change in his friend’s body language but paid no mind. 

 

The next two hours were spent walking around, commenting about random things, and checking their phones. Prompto had been so excited all week but hadn’t even set foot on the dance floor. “Why don’t you go dance Prom? I know you want to,” Noctis asked. 

 

“Dance? By myself? That would be weird.”

 

“Weird? Dancing at a dance?” Noctis raised his eyebrow. “If you wanna dance then dance, doesn’t have to be with anyone.” Noctis looked at the people dancing and noted that aside from couples there were big circles of girls. No guys by themselves. _But that doesn’t matter right? No one is paying attention to who everyone’s with anyway._

 

“Ok you’re right! I came here to party and I will party!” Prompto left Noctis standing along the wall as he made his way to the center of the floor. Noctis caught a few glimpses of his friend bobbing through the crowd throwing some erratic moves here and there. After a while he had a clearer view of him. People had made way for Prompto. _This is a good thing, maybe?_ Noctis got his back off the wall and moved closer. 

 

“That’s the prince’s best friend right?” Noctis overheard. “Why is he by himself? Prince Noctis must be embarrassed.” Noctis weaved through more people. “Is he really trying to dance or is he trying to be funny?” Gladio and Ignis began to move once they saw Noctis leave his post on the wall. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis and pushed him through the groupies that blocked their way. 

 

By the time Noctis reached Prompto he was fuming. _He’s just dancing what the fuck. They don’t have to talk shit about him._ When Prompto saw Noctis he greeted him with the biggest, brightest, smile. “Noct! You came out! Come on!” Snickers came from behind the prince. 

 

“Noctis is probably there to pull him away.”   
“I would too! I mean, is he fist pumping?”   
“Bet you he and the prince won’t be friends after this.” 

 

With a quick swipe of his hand Noctis equipped the sunglasses Ignis had accessorized him with. He took a deep breath and repeated to himself: I am a Lucis Caelum. 

 

Noctis took the floor with Prompto doing every single move he could remember from every music video he’d seen. First, the robot. Next, the sprinkler. The butterfly, stanky leg, dougie, and a lot… A LOT of body rolls followed after. Noctis politely ended his whole routine with a series of dabs. 

 

The prince realized he was out of breath and paused for a moment locking eyes with a stunned Prompto. From his slumped position he turned his head to see Ignis wearing a grin and Gladio eagerly snapping pictures. He turned back to Prompto who had come to his side and placed a hand on his back. 

 

“Noct, are you going to be ok? I think people are going to be talking a lot about this.” 

 

 _Oh Gods bless you Prom._ Noctis looked at the crowd who seemed frozen; _maybe too afraid to talk because they’d be executed? I mean it’s an option,_ Noctis thought laughing to himself. “I’m good Prom. Sorry, did I embarrass you?” He scratched the back of his head and looked down. 

 

“No way! Never expected all of that to come out of you though,” he took the Prince’s hand. “Fuck everyone, you’re having fun right?” 

 

“Yeah I am.” Noctis and Prompto started up again, jumping to the beat of the next song. The crowd passed off Noctis’ performance as him being funny with his best friend and soon they were absorbed into the amoeba of regular people just having a good time. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The next day at the palace…..

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

“You took some really good shots big guy!” Prompto complemented Gladio as he went through the memory card on Noctis’ computer. 

 

King Regis came in, hopeful to hear about the night’s shenanigans and see a photo or two. 

 

“Oh! The sprinkler!! Noctis I had no idea you liked to do that move as well!” The king lit up with joy as Prompto continued to scroll through the pictures. 

 

“It appears our prince is quite the party animal,” Ignis quipped hiding his grin beneath his gloved hand. 

 

The screen stopped at a photo of Noctis and Prompto jumping together in the center of a crowd with flashes of blue and pink light spotting around them. 

 

“Hey, that one’s kinda good,” Noctis pointed out. 

 

“Yeah I like it too,” replied the blonde. 

 

“Well then, let’s have it printed!” King Regis clapped his hands together then tousled the boys’ hair. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Prompto came home to an empty house that evening. He set all his things down, one of them being the newly printed photo from the dance. He found an empty frame, slid it in, and placed it on his desk. He stared at it a while remembering what the girl who asked Noctis to dance said to him after the dance was over that night. 

_  
“Hey! The prince really saved you out there!” she said, her smile radiating through the dark._

_“Yeah? From what?” Prompto asked, wiping sweat from his face._

_“From what? You guys really planned to give us that show from the beginning?”_

_“Umm, haha yeah?”_

_The girl playfully pushed Prompto. “Oh my gosh, you guys are really clowns! So fun! I totally thought he embarrassed himself on purpose!”_

_“Come on, why would the prince do that?” Prompto replied._

_They both laughed.  
_

Prompto didn’t bring it up to Noctis and Noctis had never mentioned anything at his place or as Prompto was leaving to go home. The blonde laid flat in his tiny bed picturing all of Noctis’ moves. He laughed out loud and began to cry. 

 

“Thanks Noct,” he whispered to himself.


	2. Smoke and Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis catches Gladio smoking and doesn't know what to do..
> 
> set in highschool where Ignis and Gladio are the same age. Noct and Prom are underclassmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! another short-- been kinda feeling Iggy lately so here this is :]. Also life is continuing to happen to me so sorry if this seems all off in places. LOL. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated <3.

“Gladio! Get your head out of your ass!” Clarus screamed as he threw his son against the wall of the training arena. Gladio wearily stood, knowing that he was to always get up after a fall no matter what. Shaking, he gripped his wooden sword and did his best to land a strike on his father but it was no use. He was taken down once more. This time with a crack to the neck, gut, back and an axe kick for extra punishment. Clarus towered over his boy. “You are to double your training regimen this week. Today was a complete waste of my time.” 

 

Gladio’s chest burned and he tried desperately to catch his breath so that he could apologize to his dad but by that time Clarus had already walked out on him. He clenched his fists and pounded them as hard as he could into the mat. His body wasn’t responding like it normally did. He felt tired, slow, and stressed. Maybe he had pushed himself too hard this week. The clock on the wall read 4:27. _I can go for an early dinner_. Gladio brushed himself off and made plans to head to the citadel kitchen after washing up.

 

\---------------------------

 

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio greeted, “you in here learning or ordering today?” 

 

The future advisor smiled. “I am placing an order. I’m not sure if I am even capable of learning anything new at this moment.” Ignis looked weak. His eyes carried dark circles and his posture was lacking. 

 

Gladio took the seat next to him. “I hear ya. Finals week is kicking my ass too.” He slumped and rested his head on the table after giving his order. “Not getting much sleep?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Ignis pulled his glasses off of his face and rubbed the lenses. “I’ve been running on coffee and fumes it seems.” Ignis studied Gladio’s features and noticed something was a miss about him as well. “Gladio, are you hydrating enough during the day?” 

 

“Hydra-what?” 

 

“Are you drinking enough water? Your skin appears to be dry despite you sweating.” 

 

Gladio ran his fingers over his cheeks and lips. He didn’t have a skin care routine but his diet was very strict. “Maybe it’s the weather, been cooler lately.” Ignis began to say something but their food arrived. The boys finished their plates within minutes, humming with satisfaction not too long after. 

 

“Well that hit the spot,” Gladio rubbed his stomach. “If you ever need a study break you should come take a walk with me. The air might do you well Iggs.”

 

“Thank you for the offer. I pray that you are not spending more time outside than needed, you need to be hitting the books as well.” Ignis laughed as the bigger boy whined.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Ignis closed the door to Prince Noctis’ quarters after checking in on him. Noctis had complained that he hadn’t talked to anyone aside from Prompto in days and seeked Ignis’ company. When Ignis showed up hauling his textbooks the prince nearly hid under his bed afraid that Ignis was going to teach him something. 

 

“Noct, this isn’t for you. This is for me, unfortunately,” Ignis frowned cracking open a book while sitting with the prince. 

 

After the loudest sigh of relief, Noctis climbed up behind his advisor. His hands started to rub Ignis’ neck as he had seen attendants do for his father many times catching Ignis off guard. The advisor suddenly closed his eyes and welcomed the pressure from his prince’s hands. 

 

“Iggy, I know you have it rough so if you need me to order someone to take care of you just say it,” Noctis’ concern was enough to make Ignis blush. Even though Noctis was a spoiled prince he was good to his friends. “And, you can tell that to Gladio too. I heard Mr. Amicitia talking to dad today about how off Gladio has been lately.” 

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow to that bit of information. After bidding Noctis goodnight Ignis headed to the Amicitia house to check on the prince’s shield. Before he could get close enough he noticed Gladio’s physique behind a tall tree in a nearby garden. _Taking a break outside during this hour?_ Then again, who was Ignis to judge when there he was strolling around at the same time. Small clouds floated from behind the tree up to the sky where they eventually dissolved. Ignis blew into his hands and noticed his breath didn’t look much like those clouds. He took cover behind a pillar of the building and saw Gladio raise a cigarette to his lips. _He’s smoking! He smokes!_ Ignis covered his mouth with his hand as if he had blurted his thoughts out. They were only 16, if Gladio was caught smoking he could only imagine what the punishment would be. _He should be taking care of his body! He’s the shield!_ Ignis pressed his back into the pillar trying to devise a plan. His thoughts were already packed with school lessons, all he could do was feel a sense of impending doom. _I am useless._

 

“Whoa there Specs, can’t be falling asleep outside or you’ll lose a toe,” Gladio’s warm smile greeted him from the pathway. Ignis must have zoned out for longer than he thought. 

 

“Forgive me, I was just returning from meeting with his highness,” he looked at the ground. “Are you headed to bed?”

 

“Yeah,” He placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Good night Iggy.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“I don’t even know why I have to learn Econ if I know I’m going to be punishing bastards with my fists for a living,” Gladio complained as dropped his backpack and dove into Noctis’ bed. 

 

“Hey but at least you both are done right?” Prompto chirped. “I’m so happy our finals are nothing like yours!” 

 

Ignis unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and opened a can of coffee he’d been saving. 

 

“Specs, I think coffee is the last thing you need right now,” said the prince keeping a watchful eye on his beloved advisor. 

 

There was a pounding at the door that shocked everyone into sitting upright. Noctis darted forward to reach for the handle but Clarus and Regis walked through before he could do anything. 

 

“Hey dad, hi Mr. Amicitia. Is something wrong?” Noctis asked trying to remember if he did anything recently that he should be worried about. 

 

Regis looked around the room and in a booming voice announced, “It has been brought to my attention that one of you or all of you have been engaging in behavior much too young for your age.” Clarus eyed his son while Ignis gripped his can of coffee, his pulse racing. “All of you, give me your bags.”

 

Noctis stood wide-eyed desperately trying to remember what he had in his backpack. Prompto’s face had cycled through all the various shades of pink. Gladio picked up his backpack and placed it at his father’s feet while Ignis lifted the handle of his messenger bag and handed it to the king. The two men gave each other a nod and took a breath before going through the bags. Ignis was first. 

 

As expected, Ignis’ bag was cleared. Although the men did comment on how unusual it was for him to have so much hand sanitizer, spare batteries, and instant ramen seasoning packets. “One whole packet contains more sodium than is necessary so I use half and save the remains for next time or for seasoning other things,” Ignis had explained to a bewildered room.

 

Next was Noctis’ bag. The men unzipped it and almost instantly their faces twisted in disgust. “Son, cleanliness is a part of royal image,” Regis started as he poked around in Noctis’ bag. 

 

“I’m clean dad.” 

 

Just then Clarus pulled out a tupperware filled with something that they couldn’t make out. There were varying colors, each item at their own level of decay. 

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ignis began as he recognized the container. “Are those the vegetables I’ve requested be added to your lunch?” 

 

The tone in Ignis’ voice was enough to stop Clarus and Regis from probing any further. Shame washed over Noctis’ face. “I was going to compost them.” 

 

“Haaaaaaaaa?” Ignis questioned, mouth open and hands folded over his chest. Noctis hung his head down. Ignis caught Prompto whispering that next time he would eat the vegetables instead and that earned Prompto a quick hush from the prince. 

 

Gladio’s bag was next. Almost instantly Clarus was at his throat, holding an open pack of cigarettes that had been the first thing visible upon the bag’s unzipping. 

 

“Smoking? You are training to be a shield, not some regular glaive or guard! Do you know what this does to your body?” Clarus reached back to slap his son but his hand was caught by Regis. Gladio flinched, something his father could only make him do. 

 

“Clarus, while this is a bad offense he is still young. He is still your son.” Regis slowly lowered Clarus’ hand. Clarus shook with aggravation. 

 

“Where did you get these?” 

 

Gladio looked down unable to answer. With each moment of passing silence Clarus grew more impatient and angry. 

 

“I stole them from one of the glaives in the training locker room.” Ignis chimed in. Everyone turned to Ignis in shock, including Gladio. Ignis ranted, “I was feeling out of control from all the studying and lessons. Coffee did not have its usual effect and I had confided in Gladio that I wanted to try smoking just for this week until exams were over. I read that smoking could reduce anxiety and seeing that many of our officers smoke after something particularly strenuous I thought…” 

 

Ignis was cut off by the raising of King Regis’ hand. “Then why does Gladio have your cigarettes Mr. Scientia?” 

 

“He was disappointed in me,” Ignis averted his eyes to Gladio. “He told me that if he couldn’t stop me from doing it then we would try it together and he would keep them so I wouldn’t abuse it. Because…... I may not care if I’m harming myself but if he was doing it with me I might think twice about doing it at all.” Gladio knew what that meant. He knew Ignis must have known for a while. Gladio rubbed his face into his palm and kept his head lowered. 

 

“I have higher expectations of you Ignis,” King Regis’ glare fixing on both Ignis and Gladio. “You both have broken a law of the land and will be required to perform community service to right your behavior. You have been foolish to think that you could get away with something like this inside the palace. However, I will acknowledge your honesty towards me and loyalty towards each other.” 

 

“Who snitched on them dad?” Noctis butted in. The group was fortunate enough to witness King Regis roll his eyes. 

 

“The staff and guards all care about you a great deal,” Regis started. He turned to the older boys, “so when they said the two of you were roaming at night leaving trails of smoke then of course Ignis you cleaning up everything after so obviously they were quick to report.” 

 

Gladio shot Ignis a look and Ignis closed his eyes tightly. 

 

“Gladio, being a shield isn’t just about physical strength. You should be strong enough to where you can lift people up with your words as well. You do not let them falter and enable them.” Clarus now calmer than before patted Gladio on the back. “See to it that this never happens again.”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

With that, the older men excused themselves leaving the boys to gossip. 

 

“You both were smoking?” Prompto looked between the two.

 

“No, just me,” Gladio confessed. “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me? Why were you picking up after me?” 

 

“I wasn’t sure how to approach the topic. But now that we’re on it, what possessed you to start?” Ignis asked.

 

“Nothing really. I was stressed and I’ll admit it does take some edge off. But…. after seeing my dad try to kill me I think I’m good now.” Gladio chuckled. “Thanks Ig, you really came through.” 

 

“Indeed. You should be prepared to reimburse me.” 

 

“Hopefully our community service won’t be too bad,” Gladio joked. 

 

Noctis sprawled on the floor. “Prom, you lucked out. They didn't check your bag!” 

 

“I KNOW! THANK GODS TOO!” Prompto unzipped his bag and dumped the contents on the floor. Towels, soaps, disposable razors, shampoos, conditioners, and pillow mints scattered all around Noctis. “I’ve been taking stuff from the guest room home with me for like, EVER. I know I never asked if I could but it’s been so long I figured it was okay? I mean it gives your staff something to do right?” 

 

“Ugh, Prom what the hell…………..” Noctis rolled over. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Up! Up! Up!”

“Spin me!”

“KWEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Ignis and Gladio were surrounded by little Insomniacs who were incredibly delighted to see them. Everyday after school for a month they were to go to the nearby daycare and provide entertainment for the kids. This was to be done in a Chocobo and Moogle suit. Being the generous man that Gladio was he let Ignis have first pick. Ignis picked moogle as he felt it easier to give a convincing ‘Kupo’ than ‘Kweh’. 

 

“This is quite unbecoming of me Gladio however, you do look rather talented in your feather suit.” 

 

Gladio flapped around. “Hey, just when you thought you were passing by a harmless chocobo… BAM!” Gladio stomped on the ground kicking up a dust cloud, ”The shield appears and kills you!” 

 

A group of toddlers started screaming in terror. 

 

Ignis and Gladio quickly raised their hands and spun around to try and pacify the crowd. 

 

“Gladio, you owe me.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know I know.”


	3. Prompto's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis are in highschool. Prompto is assigned the task of writing about his hero. Not only does he have to write about his hero, he has to bring his hero in to present to the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with these shorts :], I hope you are too <3\. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Prompto sat at his desk, his lamplight illuminating the slip of paper that he mindlessly doodled on. Within those doodles resided the prompt to his final project for the year: “My Hero: someone whom I admire, someone who has greatly influenced my life”. As soon as it was assigned Prompto knew who he would write about, yet the second part of the project which required him to bring the person in made him uncomfortable. Hero was a heavy word. He knew what the word meant to him but started to second guess his interpretation. Prompto heard the other kids in the class planning to bring in one of their relatives, doctors, and coaches. Normal choices for the most part. How would Prompto even introduce his person? As he thought about it he didn’t even know what to formally address him as. 

 

Not wanting to waste any time (his deadline was in a week) he pulled out his laptop and began drafting his essay. He knew exactly what to say because this person was without a doubt a hero to him. For now he was going to focus on finishing the paper, if sleep didn’t decide to take a hold of him first.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“So….. are you done?” Noctis asked pulling out his phone at the dinner table. 

 

“Yeah, I finished writing it I just need to work on the second part.” 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Gladio came in and pulled a chair out. 

 

As Ignis walked in the room carrying entrees Noctis replied, “Prom has a project for his lifeskills class that is kind of a big deal.”

 

“Oh?” Ignis inquired. “Are you unprepared?”

 

“It’s not that. The topic is ‘My Hero’ and I’ve already written the paper but I need to bring my actual hero in and that’s going to be kind of hard,” the blonde let the end of his sentence trail off as he helped Ignis place the plates on the table. 

 

“You mean your hero isn’t Noct?” Gladio chuckled. 

 

“I know right?” The prince winked at his best friend. 

 

Prompto put his carrots on Noctis’ plate in retaliation. “I think everyone is hoping for it to be Noct so they can oogle him or imagine us as boyfriends or something.” Before Noctis could interrupt with a witty comment Prompto cleared his throat and continued, “I just hope I don’t get too many points taken off if my hero can’t be there. I can probably think of an excuse.”

 

“So who is it?” Gladio asked. 

 

Prompto looked down. “I don’t want to say.” 

 

Gladio started to rant but Ignis stopped him. “Prompto, if you are unable to get over your nerves to request their presence then you might as well prepare to get no higher than a C.” 

 

“Well…. If I do get my hero to come will you guys come to my class to cheer me on? You know, in case I freak out and throw up?” 

 

The three men laughed. 

 

“I would definitely NOT miss that!” Gladio grinned from ear to ear. 

 

The prince looked at Prompto slyly and shoveled a piece of fish and rice into his mouth. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio made their way to Prompto’s classroom on the evening of his presentation. 

 

“I’m so happy I didn’t get this teacher,” Noctis admitted. “Anything school related should be during school hours. Such a pain to come in after you already went home.”

 

Ignis elbowed his prince. “Such things shouldn’t be said in public your highness.” Guests began to arrive and Noctis’ attendance had gained a bit of attention. Ignis grabbed the first three seats he saw front and center of the room. 

 

“Gods, Iggy you’re such a teacher’s pet,” Gladio groaned as he squeezed his arms in to take up less room. “Noct, so Prompto was able to drag his hero out here?”

 

Noct nodded. “Apparently.” 

 

The teacher walked into the room with her students following close behind. She greeted the spectators and gave a slight bow to the prince. One by one the students began to give their presentations. Gladio’s eyes began to water as a young man paid tribute to his football coach. His story reminded Gladio of all the long nights he spent running around the track after hours when he thought no one was watching. Gladio had learned that every night that he was out there his coach was tucked away near the equipment shed writing down his lap times and jotting down notes on his form. Gladio just about lost it when the young man’s coach gave a choked up “Thank you” to the boy. Applause rang through the room and soon a familiar, freckled face emerged. 

 

“Good evening everyone. My name is Prompto Argentum. I want to start this by saying that I’m not a great public speaker so I’ve set up my presentation a little differently to help myself and everyone else understand how great of a person my hero is.” Prompto turned off the lights in the room and turned on the class projector. As the projector warmed Noctis gave Prompto a thumbs up. “I’ve always been better at expressing myself through photographs. My words have failed me more times than I can count and even if I get what I want to say out, sometimes the weight of my emotions don’t come through enough. For instance, telling someone ‘Thank you.’ I can say it but I don’t think my hero really understands how grateful I am.”

 

The projector displayed a home screen on the board. Prompto shuffled over to pick up the remote and scanned the crowd. With a sharp inhale he proceeded with his speech. “This is my home. A two bedroom condo on the less affluent side of Crown City.” A picture of the dim living room and bare walls appeared. “Looks like it’s barely lived in right? That’s because no one really lives here but me. For as long as I can remember my parents have been off on business and I’d come home to nothing but my bed and the fridge.” A picture of a chubbier Prompto popped up. A few people giggled and there were a few people in disbelief over his previous shape. “I was a lonely kid. I wanted to make friends but was too self conscious and I never had a grown up to guide me or pat me on the back to say everything will be okay. When I realized I was on my own I committed to making myself stronger and eventually my body changed along with my attitude.” A smiling, more current picture of Prompto appeared. A few whistles were heard throughout the room. The blonde blushed and playfully hid his face. 

 

“Moving on, because you guys are here for my hero right? It’s hard for me to say this with a straight face but probably the most pivotal point in my life thus far was meeting my best friend. Maybe you’ve heard of him,” a picture of Noctis from his Wiki page covered the board. People whispered and anxiously awaited the rest of Prompto’s speech. “Yes, that’s the Prince Noctis you all see on the news. But, this is the Prince Noctis I see.” Prompto clicked through about three or four pictures of Noctis sleeping, looking pissed off after being woken up, playing King’s Knight, and fishing on a dock. Gladio and Ignis shrieked with laughter while Noctis made a gun out of his hand and fired at Prompto. “When Noct and I became friends I knew it was going to be a big deal because he was the prince, even if I didn’t treat him like one. Soon I got to know the Kingsglaive, the palace staff, the king, and the people who were closest to Noct.” A picture of Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis appeared. “These guys have become my family- and one has hands down become my hero.” The three men exchanged glances with one another. 

 

“There’s a saying: ‘Not all heroes wear capes.’ Mine doesn’t but when he puts on his suit it works just as well. The first time I met him I felt so… unworthy. Here I was just this normal, average kid, waltzing into the Prince’s life and there he was opening doors for me, chauffeuring me. I know he has to get up before sunrise to start his routine yet there have been nights where he’s stayed late to help me study or to take me home after falling asleep on Noct’s couch. The first time he packed a lunch for me I cried,” Noctis nodded at the crowd and mouthed a _‘He really did!’_ to everyone. “The lunch was the best thing I had ever eaten in my life and it was so thoughtful. He even shaped the eggs into chocobos.” A photo of the lunch replaced the previous photo. “I grew up thinking I didn’t need things like that. Packed lunches, hugs, encouragement. I wasn’t used to any sort of acknowledgment before I met him. One day he ruffled my hair to tell me good job for getting good grades and he made my favorite meal to celebrate. While I survived that far without that kind praise I realized that I had really been missing out. His duty isn’t to me, it’s to Noctis but still he treats me with such care. Sometimes I see him sneaking in his work in between running errands for us. If you look in the trunk of the car there are party packs of Ebony back there.” Cases of Ebony are projected on the board followed by empty cans in Noctis’ recycling bin. The crowd laughs.

 

“I know he’s tired from working pretty much 16 hour days everyday but I’ve never heard him complain.” Prompto turned his attention to Ignis. “He isn’t that much older than me yet he has so many responsibilities and he fulfills them all like an over achiever. You would think that would take a toll on his personality but it doesn’t; he’s still the kindest, most thoughtful, and nurturing person I know. He’s filled a role in my life that I never knew I needed. I feel horrible that I have no way to repay him for what he’s done and continues to do for me. I want him to know that I see how much he does and how hard he works. I want him to know that if he wants to act his age a little that I’ll do what I can to cover for him…. But if the Glaive come roaming, I mean I don’t know how much I can stall.” Again more laughs from the audience.

 

“When we were first assigned this project I worried over what to call my hero. I consider him my friend but it feels wrong to introduce him as that. His official title is Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince of Lucis but… that’s too formal for someone like me. Instead I will introduce him in name only- seems simple but really he’s more than enough just being himself.” Prompto extended his hand. “Everyone please welcome my hero, Ignis Scientia.”

 

A flattering picture of Ignis graced the projector screen and a teary Ignis reached for Prompto with a gloved hand. He whispered into the blonde’s ear, “I am beyond honored, Prompto.” Ignis gave him a warm embrace and turned to bow to the crowd. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“So you knew it was Iggy this whole time?” Gladio inquired turning to Noctis after the three dropped Prompto off at home. 

 

Noctis nodded. “I’m surprised you couldn’t figure it out. He only gushes about Iggy every second.” 

 

The three parted ways when they arrived at the palace, ready to get some sleep. 

 

Ignis unlocked the door to his apartment, walls bare, tabled cleared, everything in pristine condition. He opened the door to his fridge which was filled with various meats, produce, and coffee. After grabbing some leftovers he silently ate at his table alone. His phone buzzed with a text message. 

**  
Prompto: Thanks again…**

**Prompto: You know, for everything.**

**Prompto: [img.78]  
**

A photo of them from the end of Prompto’s presentation trailed the end of Prompto’s message. Ignis smiled and replied. 

**  
Ignis: It’s my pleasure.**

**Ignis: And just so you know, I am very grateful for you as well Prompto. Good night.**

****  
Ignis washed his plate and retreated to his bed. He had always come home to an empty apartment but tonight was the first night he wished he could’ve stayed in everyone’s company a little longer. Letting out a sigh he removed his glasses and rested his head. _I’m happy I was able to take away some of that loneliness Prompto.. As you have done for me._


	4. Help a Senpai out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Iris spend some private time together and it's driving Gladio mad.

Slick fingers ran through raven locks as hot steam began to fade from the mirror revealing an attractive face that was best described as princely. Noctis eyed himself; he didn’t need to shave, one run of the blow drier and his hair would fall into place after years of training it where to go. His focus went to his ears. They always stuck out to him, maybe because under his massive fringe his lobes had become an unintentional extension of his face. A recurring thought came to mind and with that, Noctis slipped into his favorite black shirt and pants and headed out. 

\----

Iris smiled as she watched Noctis down his breakfast mimosa. He had just turned 21 and had no shame in ordering alcohol anywhere they were serving it. She took a bite of her fruit loaded crepe, indulging in the fact that she was on “kind of a date” with Noctis. At least that’s what she called it. 

Little did they know Gladio had seen Iris sneak out that morning. He sat at a table on the second level of the restaurant looking down at the two. Iris reached out and cupped Noctis’ face in hand. He turned his head from her but didn’t bat her hand away. Gladio’s big brother instincts kicked in and suddenly all the novels he’d read and porn he’d watched seemed like probable options for what may happen next. Thankfully a waiter stole some of his attention, filling his empty water glass and asking if the food was alright. After Gladio gave as courteous of a reply as he could (despite having thoughts of Noctis ravaging his sister) he turned back to the couple whose table was already vacant. _Shit,_ he thought. Taking out his phone he called Ignis. 

Ignis: Yes, Gladio?  
Gladio: Hey, what’s Noct’s schedule like today?  
Ignis: I believe he has the day completely free. Did you need him for something?  
Gladio: No, but do you have any idea what he’s up to?  
Ignis: Gladio, what’s wrong?  
Gladio: Nothing Igg, thanks. 

_Ok maybe I’m just being stupid._ Gladio finished his breakfast and left some gil on the table. 

\-------------------

Iris lead Noctis through the Crown City shopping district to show him some of her favorite shops.

“I’m sure you’ll love it Noctis! You like more of a punk style don’t you?” 

Noctis thought for a moment then saw all the black coats, chains, and collars in the window. “Yeah I guess so. I don’t know about all the chains and spikes but the dark colors and leather I definitely dig.” 

Iris smirked, thinking something way beyond her age in reference to the mention of chains and collars. 

The prince browsed through racks finding a few things to update his wardrobe with. He spotted a Marlboro keychain that reminded him of Gladio; its mouth was scowling and there was a red gash across his eye. He laughed to himself and tucked it with his other items. 

“Noct over here!” Iris waved, standing next to one of the store employees who was covered in tattoos and piercings. _What kind of friends does this girl have?_ Then Noctis remembered who her dad and father were. _Oh, well I guess it makes sense._ He hurried over to not keep them waiting.

\-----------

Iris was beaming as she entered the Amicitia quarters. She wrapped her arms around her dad’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m home daddy!” She pulled away and caught Gladio’s eye. 

“You’re awfully cheery. Something good happen?” Gladio tried to sound as indifferent as possible but really he was ready to slam the prince through cinder blocks. He gritted his teeth waiting for her response. 

“Nothing really. Just happy that I got to spend some time with Noctis.” She put her shopping bags down and took a seat across from her brother. 

“His highness requested your company?” Clarus asked, interested. 

“Yeah! Said he wanted to buy some new clothes and I told him about this new place that opened up that I like. Oh and Gladdy here,” she dropped the keychain in his lap. “Noctis said it reminded him of you.” 

Gladio stared at the novelty beast. “Why didn’t he just go with Prompto? Kinda weird that he’d take a highschooler out.” 

Iris frowned. “Maybe other people can’t offer what I can.” 

Clarus and Gladio damn near choked. “Young lady, please explain yourself.” 

“Daddy! I just had fun with Noctis, that’s all! I swear you and Gladio don’t get me. Thanks for ruining my mood.” Iris grabbed her bags and stormed into her room making sure to slam her door as hard as she could. 

Clarus sighed. “I’ll give Regis a call just in case. Maybe you should cozy up to Noctis and see what this is really about.” Gladio nodded to his father, happy to follow his order. 

\-------------------  
“My dad was being such a pain yesterday,” Iris complained as she and Noctis entered the lift to Noctis’ apartment. She smiled at Noctis. “I think you look really good by the way.” 

Noctis blushed as they reached his floor. “Thanks. Your dad is just looking out for you but yeah, he’s a scary guy. I’ll bet you he’s not as scary as mine!” 

As the door to his apartment swung open Iris and Noctis were greeted by their dads, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. Iris immediately scoffed and ran forward towards her father. 

“Daddy! Are you spying on us? I can’t believe you!” 

Gladio stepped towards Noctis. “Spit it out. What are you doing spending so much time with my sister?” Noctis rolled his eyes while Prompto hid behind an observant Ignis. The advisor gave the prince a quick look up and down and hushed the blonde who began to whisper something into his ear. 

“We were just hanging out.” The prince declared, unphased. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” King Regis placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “would you raise your head and look at me?” Noctis slowly turned upwards to look at his father while Regis gasped. Regis took his son’s face in his hands with the urge to violently shake him. “Have you something you wish to tell me?” 

Gladio stared at Noctis stunned. His anger dissipated once Regis had stepped in. Getting in trouble with your dad was on a completely different level than getting told off by your bro. Gladio withdrew and watched as Regis stared daggers into Noctis.

“I got my ears pierced.” 

“You got your-” Regis stopped himself, thinking what it was that he really wanted to say. “And what possessed you to do this?” The king released his son’s face from his hand. The whole room focused on the onyx studs in the prince’s ears. 

“I’m 21. I’ve always wanted my ears pierced so I thought what better time than now?” Noctis looked at Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto hoping someone would back him up. 

“And I take it you consulted Iris to make this happen?” Ignis commented. 

Iris nodded. “I knew a guy. I think Noctis looks really hot.” 

“Congratulations, the prince of Lucis is now every high school girl’s fantasy,” Clarus quipped. 

“It looks good Noct,” Prompto assured, “makes you look even more emo and mysterious.” 

Regis shook his head. “You look like a rebel. Imagine what the press will say.” 

“Imagine it Noct,” Gladio wrapped his arm around his friend. “Prince Noctis: Making the Band.” 

Regis shuddered while the rest of the group laughed. “Noctis….” 

Clarus waved his hand. “ Well, I came here to bash the prince’s skull in for touching my daughter but since that’s not the case I will take my leave. Regis I suggest you let the boy be for now.” 

Noctis looked at his dad pleadingly. 

“Fine. Next time if you plan to do anything to your body please please please consult me first.” The king and his shield turned heel to leave. As they were halfway out the door Prompto prematurely blurted out, “Yeah Noct but I don’t know how you’re going to show him those piercings below the belt.” 

“Oh fuck me,” came from the other side of the door. Was it Regis? Was it Clarus? No one was sure but soon after Ignis had given Prompto a well deserved slap with his glove. Iris had turned pink up to her ears and Gladio was not going to have any of that. 

“You are too young to be hanging out with a guy his age. The next time you guys make plans I’m coming with you,” Gladio declared. Iris sheepishly looked down, too embarrassed over her thoughts to refuse. 

“Ok everyone out,” Noctis ushered his friends out of his apartment but Prompto seemed to lurk behind. When the Amicitias and Ignis left Noctis gave a curious look to his best friend. “So you’re staying over?” Prompto inched a little closer and grinned. 

“It would be wrong if the first pictures of your new piercings came from a camera that wasn’t mine don’t you think?” The blonde winked at the prince. Noctis gulped, suddenly aware of how close they were. The door to the apartment slammed shut and the other three who were already next to the elevator flinched with the sound. 

“Hey, Prompto’s not coming?” Iris asked the other two men. Gladio and Ignis looked at one another thinking of the right reply. The older Amicitia was perplexed, he didn’t know why Prompto was staying. The advisor however had a hunch that may have been too risque to say outloud. Instead he offered a safer answer…

“Headshots. Whenever his highness changes his look Prompto is quick to update his portfolio of the prince.” 

“And they usually take the pictures alone?” Iris added. 

Gladio looked down at his sister. “Hey… what are you thinking?” 

Iris blushed again. 

“Uh-huh. Can you just.. Can you not?” Gladio slapped his own face trying to shake the image from his mind.

The elevator reached the lobby and the siblings plus Ignis walked out of the building almost tempted to look up into the penthouse window (that they clearly couldn’t see through) to maybe test Iris’ theory of what really was taking place. Iris let out a few giggles while Gladio made a vow to train his sister to the bone to keep her hormones in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipped some Promptis in there... sorry not sorry :/ ... 
> 
> and you know Noctis enjoys the attention Iris gives him just a little.. why not let her pick his piercer and jewelry? Noctis, you tease.


End file.
